


Down to Six

by somethin_random (wordsaremyfaith)



Category: Rent
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-16
Updated: 2005-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsaremyfaith/pseuds/somethin_random
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These days, Mark just feels incomplete."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to Six

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between Roger leaving for Santa Fe and that Christmas. For [](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/profile)[**15minuteficlets**](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com/)' [Word 54.](http://www.livejournal.com/community/15minuteficlets/17455.html#cutid1) Could be read as vaguely Mark/Angel, if you want.

Without Angel there, they fall apart, because Angel was the glue holding the seven of them together.

They are down to six.

In a few years, it will only be Maureen, Joanne and Mark, and he can’t think this way but he can’t stop himself either.

“Fade in on the snow. Winter came early this year, a fitting tribute to Angel’s death.” He sighs and turns the camera off, unsatisfied with anything he’s been producing lately. The apartment is so empty now, with only him to fill it. He wishes he and Roger hadn’t left things the way they did, with so much animosity between them. But he knows deep down that Roger will be back someday and he’ll be able to make it okay again.

The camera that was once only an appendage is now his best friend – his _only_ friend. Sure, Collins stops by every once in a while, but it’s too hard, now, with Angel’s death sitting there between them. The intensity of the raw emotion is too hard for Mark to handle, so he doesn't seek Collins out anymore.

Mimi has been missing ever since she said goodbye to Roger and walked out their door, Benny in tow. Mark wonders casually if she’s still with Benny or if his wife has found out yet. Alison isn’t the type to be accepting about something like that.

Joanne also comes by sometimes, but their friendship, forged through a mutual understanding of Maureen’s ways, isn’t strong enough to stand up on its own without the other five there. Conversation with her is stilted and difficult; she knows how much he misses Angel but she was never as close, so she doesn’t _know_. Not really.

He hasn't spoken directly to Maureen since last New Year’s. He doesn’t miss her.

Without Angel, there is no way to put themselves back together – at least, not as a group. Mark remembers shouting, exuberantly, “To being an ‘us,’ for once, instead of a ‘them!’” That was almost a year ago; who knew they’d go back to being a ‘them’ so soon?

Some days it feels like nothing will ever be right again. Those are the days he doesn’t want to get out of bed. Those are usually the days Alexi calls. That woman has the worst fucking sense of timing.

These days Mark just feels incomplete. There’s a big hole in his heart where Angel should be, and there isn’t anything he can do about that.


End file.
